matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Another fanfic: Missing Fighters
Another Fanfic: Missing Fighters is a game slightly based off the Operation Pinacate game, and there are some twists. In this game Dark Kristijan had abducted all of the female fighters (Kate, Maša, Penny, Shirley, Sally, Roxann, Pearl, Twilight and NICOLE). It is up to the male part of the Fighters (Kristijan, Panda, Gumball, Liam, Ezzy, Skippy, Magic and Stanley) to rescue them from all the traps the Terror Force had set up. They've set up many obstacles that won't be easy to overcome, and some might have to be drafted by Voyager, even if it is at the school's damage expense. This is the third game in the series of Matijevic2kiki games, the first being "Kristijan Matijević" and the second being "Kristijan's Big Adventures". This is also the second game to follow the original Another fanfic series because the KBA game is based off the second and similar serie "Kristijan's Big Adventures". Levels 1.Laser Zap The remaining Fighters have to overcome dozens of lasers shooting at them and as more and more you advance through the level, the more and more lasers fire heavier at you. If one half of the remaining Fighters or more survive, you completed the level. 2.Roger that! In this level, Roger is going to clone himself a lot, so you have to beat up all the clones and the original Roger if you want to pass the level. At least 3 Fighters need to be still in the game to complete the level. 3.Plague Inc. The Terror Force has recreated the Joy virus and re-infected the entire school. You will have to beat up the students to pass through. Along the way you will find the Moonlight Sonata that Miss Simian listens and play the song on the PA system which will cure the students. Once you beat the plague, you passed the level. 4.Beating up true love The Terror Force will create dozens of clones of the female Fighters and you will have to defeat all of them, but there's a trick. The real female Fighters will be placed in the bunch, and if you beat up them, you're going to have to restart the level. If you beat up all the female Fighter clones, you completed the level. 5.Puncture You will be faced with a big difficulty, you have to break through a nearly impenetrable 10-centimeter thick wall created by the Terror Force. None of your conventional weapons will work, so you will have to resort to the USS Voyager's torpedoes to break through. 6.Necroa virus The Terror Force resolves to infection again. This time they're going to release an infamous and extremely regenerative Necroa Virus that turns people into zombies. You need to stop the Terror Force before they release the virus. After you stop them, you've passed the level. But if the Terror Force releases the virus, the students will be turned into zombies and you will have to restart the level. 7.The grand finale - SPACE FIGHT!!! The Terror Force are going to place the female Fighters aboard their ship and flee into space. You have to hunt them down with Voyager and destroy them to win the game. Once you critically damage them, quickly beam the female Fighters to the ship and flee before the Terror Force ship explodes. If you did all that, you won the game. Congratulations! Characters and their roles 1. Kristijan Matijević * Power: 10 * Agility: 10 * Endurance: 9 * Intelligence: 10 * Skills: 10 Equipped with: * phasers * torpedo launcher attachable to wrist * tricorder * hypospray * warp speed * combadge * Fantastic Voyager and his powers (special ability) 2.Panda * Power: 10 * Agility: 8 * Endurance: 9 * Intelligence: 10 * Skills: 9 Equipped with: * phasers * BB gun * Pandius and his powers (special ability) * box glove toy * warp speed * tricorder 3.Gumball Watterson * Power: 6 * Agility: 2 * Endurance: 8 * Intelligence: 10 * Skills: 6 Equipped with: * craziness * screwing things up for the enemies * engineering skills * box glove toy * dart gun 4.Liam X * Power: 10 * Agility: 9 * Endurance: 10 * Intelligence: 8 * Skills: 10 Equipped with: * BB gun * Airsoft gun * Sword * Laser gun * Rocket pack * Ice Liam X and his powers (special ability) 5.Ezzy X * Power: 10 * Agility: 8 * Endurance: 9 * Intelligence: 9 * Skills: 10 Equipped with: * Sword * Laser gun * Airsoft gun * BB gun * Rocket pack * Fire Ezzy X and his powers (special ability) Everything is the same between Ezzy's and Liam's equipment except their special abilities. 6.Skippy * Power: 10 * Agility: 10 * Endurance: 9 * Intelligence: 8 * Skills: 9 Equipped with: * Standard kitty weapons (claws, teeth) * Ravage (special ability) 7.Magic * Power: 10 * Agility: 9 * Endurance: 10 * Intelligence: 9 * Skills: 10 Equipped with: * Standard dog weapons (claws, teeth, barking) * Friendship Heart (used as a special ability only in emergency situations) 8.Stanley * Power: 8 * Agility: 9 * Endurance: 8 * Intelligence: 10 * Skills: 10 Equipped with: * BB gun * Computer knowledge and hacking skills (mainly for level 6, because the Terror force are going to give a computer-generated command to release the Necroa Virus) * Rocket pack * Calculator Trivia * Level 3 is based off the Android game Plague Inc. and the TAWOG episode "The Joy", while level 6 is based off Plague Inc.'s Necroa Virus. * This is the third game in the Matijevic2kiki's game series by chronological order: ** 1.Kristijan Matijević (2012) ** 2.Kristijan's Big Adventures (summer 2014) ** 3.Another Fanfic: Missing Fighters (November 2014) * The best characters to use are Kristijan, Liam and Panda. * This is slightly based off Hyena117's game Operation Pinacate due to the fact that you have to rescue a female, in this game's case a few of them. * Once you complete the game, you will get a picture of Kristijan's Freedom Fighters in a little album featured in the game. The album is composed of 20 pictures. So you'll have to beat the entire game 20 times to get all the pictures. One of those pictures features the Fighters standing on the hull of the USS Voyager which is landed in front of the school. Category:Games